Kobayashi Naoki
コバヤシ ナオキ |Former = Jr Twiggz NAOKI (2007-2014.07) |Born = November 10, 1984 (age ) |Birth = Inzai, Chiba Prefecture, Japan |Blood = O |Sign = Scorpio |Occupation = Performer, actor |Years Active = 2006-present |Labels = rhythm zone |Agency = LDH JAPAN |Associated Acts = RAG POUND, Nidaime J Soul Brothers, EXILE, Sandaime J SOUL BROTHERS, EXILE TRIBE, ®AG POUND, THE Sharehappi from Sandaime J Soul Brothers from EXILE TRIBE |Profile = Sandaime J SOUL BROTHERS EXILE EXILE TRIBE mobile |Instagram = @naokikobayashi_works |Twitter = @Naoki_works_ |Facebook = Naoki-Kobayashi-955666181210637 |Group1 = Nidaime J Soul Brothers |join = November 10, 2007 |left = March 1, 2009 |time = |position = Performer |debutrelease = "WE!" |lastrelease = J Soul Brothers |Group2 = EXILE |join2 = March 1, 2009 |left2 = |time2 = |position2 = Performer |debutrelease2 = "THE MONSTER ~Someday~" |lastrelease2 = |Group3 = Sandaime J SOUL BROTHERS |join3 = July 19, 2010 |left3 = |time3 = |position3 = Leader, performer |debutrelease3 = "Best Friend's Girl" |lastrelease3 = }} Kobayashi Naoki (小林直己), also known by his former stage name NAOKI, is a performer and actor. He's member of the group EXILE and one of the leaders of the group Sandaime J SOUL BROTHERS. He was also part of Sandaime's special unit THE Sharehappi from Sandaime J Soul Brothers from EXILE TRIBE and also member of J Soul Brothers' second generation Nidaime J Soul Brothers until their migration to EXILE in 2009. Biography Early Life Kobayashi Naoki was born on November 10, 1984 in Inzai, Chiba Prefecture, Japan. Kobayashi is a Funabashi-higashi High School graduate. While being at high school, he had a dream of being a performer and started to attend a dance school to get sense of rhythm. After graduating from high school he entered at Hosei University at philosophy department but dropped out a few time later to pursue his dream of being a dancer. Prior to joining J Soul Brothers, he attended EXPG in Tokyo and was a student of the avex Artist Academy. 2006 In 2006, he met AKIRA and the dance team RAG POUND. He joined it in July. In October, he participated in an audition to join a revival of J Soul Brothers but failed. 2007 In September, he made acting debut on the Gekidan EXILE's stage play Taiyou ni Yakarete. On November 10, he joined the revival of the group J Soul Brothers and his stage name became NAOKI. 2009 On March 1, J Soul Brothers migrated to EXILE and he became member of the group. 2010 On July 19, he was announced as member and one of the leaders of Sandaime J Soul Brothers, a new revival of J Soul Brothers, being a concurrent member of the group and EXILE. 2012 On January 25, he announced a restriction of activities as a performer due to him developing spinal stenosis. He underwent a surgery and took three months for treatment. He resumed activities on April 14 at the EXILE TRIBE LIVE TOUR 2012 ~TOWER OF WISH~.EXILE・NAOKIが発達性脊柱管狭窄症で活動制限を発表 4月ツアーで復帰予定 2014 On July 22, with the release of EXILE's 44th single "NEW HORIZON", he changed his stage name NAOKI to his birth name.EXILE、第四章始動でメンバー名＆表記変更 2017 On January 1, he was assigned a position as staff of LDH USA.LDH、世界展開へ 新組織体制を発表 Group Participation *2006 RAG POUND *2007.11.10-2009.03.01 Nidaime J Soul Brothers *2009.03.01-present EXILE *2010.11.10-present Sandaime J SOUL BROTHERS from EXILE TRIBE *2014 *2015-present ®AG POUND *2015-2017 THE Sharehappi from Sandaime J Soul Brothers from EXILE TRIBE Works Cinema / Television ; Movies * 2017 Tatara Samurai * 2017 HiGH&LOW THE MOVIE 2 / END OF SKY * 2017 HiGH&LOW THE MOVIE 3 / FINAL MISSION * 2019 The Earthquake Bird ; TV Dramas * 2015 Kuroha ~Kisou no Josei Sousakan~ * 2016 Night Hero NAOTO * 2017 Shichi Jitsu Gouken ~Ikizama~ ; Digital Dramas * 2014 Ishii Mondainashi no Kai * 2016 Ishii Mondainashi no Kai 2 Music ; Music Video Appearances * 2016 Shitte, Kanen Project Theme Song - "Egao no Ashita" * 2016 EXILE THE SECOND - "YEAH!! YEAH!! YEAH!!" * 2017 - " " -Dance ver.- References External Links * Instagram * Twitter * Facebook Category:EXILE Category:EXILE Members Category:Sandaime J SOUL BROTHERS Category:Sandaime J SOUL BROTHERS Members Category:EXILE TRIBE Category:EXILE TRIBE Members Category:Nidaime J Soul Brothers Category:Nidaime J Soul Brothers Members Category:1984 Births Category:2006 Debut Category:Blood Type O Category:Leaders Category:Performers Category:Actors Category:THE Sharehappi from Sandaime J Soul Brothers from EXILE TRIBE Category:THE Sharehappi from Sandaime J Soul Brothers from EXILE TRIBE Members Category:Members from Chiba Category:Scorpio